Corsés, ligueros y demás fetiches
by Fanderichie
Summary: Ciel tuvo que hacerse pasar por mujer para poder desenmascarar al Vizconde Druitt, pero...¿cómo fue el proceso para convertir a Ciel en una chica? ¿Qué acarreó aquello entre él y Sebastian? CielxSebastian, rating T


**Disclaimer:** Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esta historia es yaoi, o sea, Chico x Chico, si no te gusta el género, no lo leas. Así nos evitaremos muchos malentendidos.

**Corsés, ligueros y demás fetiches**

Descubrir la identidad de Jack el Destripador. Ése era el objetivo…¿no?

En ese caso…¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE PASAR POR TODO AQUELLO? Después de haber tenido que practicar andando con un libro en la cabeza, tenido que tomar clases de modales, y haber practicado sus habilidades en el baile, tocaba la peor parte de todas. El vestuario.

El vestuario era la parte que más había temido Ciel. Madame Red estaba obsesionada con que tenía que interpretar el papel de su *_sobrina_* y no sobrino, y tanto Lau como Sebastian parecían estar totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Entraron los cuatro en una de las grandes habitaciones de la mansión de los Phantomhive. Sebastian iba en cabeza, dispuesto a abrir y cerrar la puerta según entraran. Lau iba segundo, y aunque parecía que sabía lo que estaba pasando, en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué tenía que cargar con aquella enorme maleta que Madame Red le había hecho llevar. En último lugar iban Madame Red y Ciel, el cual iba prácticamente a rastras por la mujer, que emocionadísima por la sesión de moda que iban a tener, había cogido al conde por el cuello de la camisa, y lo iba arrastrando por toda la mansión.

Una vez hubieran entrado todos, Sebastian cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Por si acaso el joven amo pretendía huir. O algo. Desde luego que ganas no le faltaban.

Madame Red por su parte ya había abierto la maleta y había esparcido una vasta cantidad de vestidos, corsés, ligueros y demás complementos por todos los sillones y las mesas de la estancia. Ciel estaba apunto de desmayarse. No podia ser cierto que todo aquello le estuviera pasando a él, al conde Phantomhive, el cabeza de la casa. No podia ser cierto que por aquellos estúpidos asesinatos a prostitutes ahora él tuviera que pasar por aquella humillación que era tener que vestirse de mujer. Y delante de la créme de la créme de Londres.

Ciel, inmerso en sus negativos pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de lo que se había formado a su alrededor, y es que Madame Red parecía estar discutiendo acaloradamente con Sebastian por el vestido que supuestamente mejor le iba a sentar al joven amo. Lau se había quedado al fondo, sospechosamente callado, pero con una expresión facial algo inquietante.

- ¡Te he dicho que el rojo le favorece mucho más! - Gritaba una acalorada Madame Red

- El azul le resalta el color de ojos y es menos agresivo que el rojo, por lo que le dulcificará la apariencia - Argumentó el mayordomo calmada e irónicamente.

- ¡Pero al Vizconde Druitt le gustan las mujeres agresivas, ardientes! - Ante ese comentario Ciel abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas. ¿¡Mujeres ardientes!?

- Debo mostrarme en desacuerdo, Madame. El Vizconde Druitt, como casi todos los hombres, preferirá una mujer frágil y delicada, _casi virginal _- Aquello último lo dijo con una media sonrisa en la boca que por un momento dejó parada a la mujer. Bueno, y a Ciel también.

Por un momento se creó una atmósfera un poco tensa, por lo que Lau aprovechó para por fin intervenir. Y vaya que si intervino. De no se sabe dónde, el Tigre de Shanghai sacó uno de los sexys mini-vestidos de corte chino, propiedad de Ran Mao, que tan poco dejaban a la imaginación.

Aquello ya fue demasiado. Tanto a Madame Red como a Sebastian se les cayeron, literalmente, las mandíbulas al suelo. Y Ciel intentó huir. Huir rápido y no volver.

Pero ¡maldición! No tenía la llave, asi que corrió hacia la ventana. Sin embargo, Sebastian consiguió cazarlo con una cuerda y mantenerlo bien sentadito -y atadito- en una silla cercana.

- ¿De dónde sacas…"eso"? - Preguntó Madame Red con una mezcla de alarma e incredulidad.

- Es de Ran Mao, ¿a que es sexy? - Dijo frotando la tela del vestido contra su cara - Ningún hombre podría resistirse a la delicia visual que proporciona este vestido…

- ¡Ese vestido es casi pornográfico! - Gritó la tía del conde, acusadora.

- ¿A que es perfecto? - Contestó Lau con voz de pervertido

- ¡NO! - Gritaron los tres a la vez. Y, acto seguido, Sebastian procedió a invitar educadamente a Lau a que abandonara la estancia. O sea, que le pegó una patada en el culo y lo echó de la habitación.

- Madre mia…¿cómo se le ocurren semejantes majaderías? - Dijo con un suspiro el mayordomo.

- Como sea, volviendo al tema, el vestido rojo es mucho más adecuado - Seguí terca Madame Red.

- El azul encaja mejor con las exigencias de la ocasión.

- ¡El rojo!

- El azul

- ¡El rojo!

- El azul

- BASTAAAAAAAAA, ¡ES SUFICIENTE! - Gritó Ciel harto, desde su silla. - ¡Sebastian!

- Yes, my lord - Sebastian comprendió al instante que Ciel estaba cansado de todo aquello, por lo que con una ligera reverencia, también echó a Madame Red de la habitación. Una vez fuera, la mujer comenzó a aporrear la puerta pidiendo volver a entrar, pero Lau, apoyando contra la pared, sugirió con una ligera sonrisa que tal vez sería mejor dejarlos a ellos dos solos.

Dentro de la habitación, Sebastian se había quedado pegado contra la puerta, con una cara de evidente satisfacción.

- Bueno, joven amo…- Comenzó a decir el mayordomo

- Sebastian…- Ciel lo miraba con algo de cautela. - Puedes soltarme

- ¿Promete el joven amo no huir de nuestra pequeña "sesión de moda"?

- Sí, tenemos que descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto, quién es "Jack el Destripador", y de alguna forma tengo que atraer la atención del Vizconde Druit…- Admitió el conde con cierta frustración.

- Bien, entonces comencemos - Se adelantó Sebastian aunque todavía estaba soltando la cuerda.

- Dame el vestido azul y acabemos con esto cuanto antes…

- Espere, joven amo. Creo que deberíamos reconsiderar la idea de que se pruebe *todos* los vestidos. Queremos atraer la atención del Vizconde, y una mala elección de la atracción principal, sería un error fatal, ¿no cree? - Dijo el mayordomo algo sádicamente

- Ehhh…

- Pruébese este.

El primer vestido era amarillo, totalmente repollo, con muchos encajes y lazos. La verdad es que era bastante feo. La falda comenzaba demasiado arriba, justo debajo del pecho, de forma que no marcaba las formas del cuerpo. Pero Sebastian quería que Ciel se probara todos. Asi que comenzó a desvestir su joven amo. Primero la camisa blanca, luego los zapatos, pantalones, y se detuvo en la ropa interior. Ciel llevaba un liguero masculino para mantener altos sus calcetines, de forma que para quitarle los calzoncillos al conde, tenía que quitarle también el liguero. Aquello le dio una idea.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Ciel algo cansado

- Nada, perdone joven amo. - Y dicho aquello, le quitó el liguero, los calcetines *y* los calzoncillos.

- ¡SEBASTIAN! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! - Ciel se alarmó y se tapó, como pudo, sus partes nobles. En realidad fue un acto reflejo, aquello no tenía razón de ser, ya que Sebastian le había visto desnudo infinidad de veces. Todos los días, de hecho. Incluso le bañaba. Pero aquella situación era diferente…aquella situación se le antojaba obscena. Aquello descolocó un poco al mayordomo, pero sólo fue un momento.

- Joven amo…si va a interpretar el papel de una señorita, tendrá que vestir como una…completamente. Eso incluye la ropa interior.

Ciel no lo podía creer…pero a la vez sonaba lógico, por lo que completamente ruborizado dejó que su mayordomo le vistiera. Vio como Sebastian le acercaba unas braguitas blancas…bastante feas con encajes enormes de color beige a los lados. El demonio procedió a ponerle aquella prenda a su amo, rozando cuidadosa pero intencionadamente sus piernas con sus manos. Ciel empezó a sentir algo extraño en su estómago, y notó cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se le secaba la boca.

- ¡Sebastian! - Gritó.- Pa…para, esto lo puedo hacer solo.

El mayordomó dudó un instante, instante que Ciel aprovechó para apuntar "Es una orden". En aquél caso, por mucho que Sebastian no quisiera, entrecerrando un poco los ojos tuvo que acatar las ordenes del pequeño. "Como desee".

De aquél modo, Ciel se subió la prenda completamente y esperó a que Sebastian le pusiera el vestido. Pero…el mayordomo se quedó mirándole fijamente…tan fijamente que el propio conde pensó que el demonio le haría un agujero como siguiera mirándole así. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, a sudar, se sentía expuesto, vulnerable, _humillado_…

- Sebastian…- Comenzó con un tono amenazante. Pero el mayordomo lo calló con su decisión final.

- Joven amo, esa prenda no me parece adecuada para conquistar al Vizconde…tendremos que cambiarla.

A Ciel se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡NADIE VA A CONQUISTAR A NADIE! ¿Estás jugando conmigo o qué? - Ciel estaba muy alterado, sentía que _su sirviente _estaba jugando con él y le estaba humillando por puro placer…total, era un demonio…

- Cómo se le ocurre, jamás jugaría con el jóven amo. Sólo estoy intentando desempeñar mi papel como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive lo mejor que puedo - Contestó el demonio con una sonrisa torcida que señalaba todo lo contrario a lo que estaba diciendo.

- Maldito…- Empezó el conde con rabia.

- Como sea - Interrumpió Sebastian - Esta prenda es mucho más adecuada.

El mayordomo le enseñó un tanga negro de encaje, verdaderamente sexy.

- ¿No pretenderás que me ponga eso? - Preguntó el conde incrédulamente

- Desde luego. Esta prenda es lo mejor que podría ponerse. A lo mejor el joven amo prefiere que Madame Red y el señor Lau nos den su experta opinión. ¿Les dejo pasar? - Preguntó Sebastian con intención de tomar el pelo al pequeño.

- ¡NO! - Gritó con vehemencia el conde. Acto que hizo que la sonrisa de Sebastian se hiciera más grande. No podía permitir que su tía y Lau le vieran medio desnudo. - De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me lo pondré. Yo. - Apuntó al final muy serio.

El demonio le dio el tenga y se quedó mirando al conde fijamente. Ciel fue a cambiarse la ropa interior cuando notó que su mayordomo no le quitaba la vista de encima. Y, aunque era cierto que Sebastian le habíha visto desnudo infinidad de veces, aquella situación era mucho más embarazosa.

- ¿Puedes…puedes darte la vuelta, o algo? - Preguntó timidamente Ciel, sin que fuera una orden.

Y, puesto que no era una orden, el mayordomo contestó sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo pero con una sonrisa burlona "¿Acaso al jóven amo siente vergüenza de estar desnudo en mi presencia?".

- Hmph, claro que no, _sirviente_. - Insultó el conde para sentirse más seguro, pero aun y todo, procedió a cambiarse de ropa delante de Sebastian. Primero se quitó las braguitas horribles color blanco y crema, y las lanzó a la cama. Luego inspeccionó el tanga negro y, muy a su pesar, se lo puso. Durante todo el proceso, el mayordomo no le quitó la vista de encima.

- ¿Contento? - Preguntó el conde bastante borde y muy avergonzado.

- No se trata de que yo esté contento o no, joven amo, sino de que el Vizconde Druitt lo esté

- ¡Calla! Nadie va a ver na- ¿EH? - Justo cuando Ciel iba a terminar su frase, el demonio le enseñó un liguero de mujer, negro, que iba a juego con la ropa interior que llevaba actualmente. - Me rindo - Dijo por fin - Me rindo, haz lo que quieras.

El demonio, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara le puso el liguero y fue a buscar unas medias que fueran adecuadas para la ocasión. Le trajo unas medias negras, transparentes y brillantes, con una línea más oscura vertical a un lado de la pierna, y una franja de encaje también negra en la parte superior.

- Esto servirá, joven amo - Y dicho aquello, el mayordomo le puso las medias, muy despacio, asegurándose de rozar con sus propias manos las piernas del chico, el cual volvía a sentir el nudo en la garganta y la boca seca.

Una vez hubo terminado el mayordomo de vestir al joven conde, se quedó de pie, mirándolo fijamente con su característica sonrisa. Ciel cada vez se sentía más expuesto e incómodo, asi que volvió a atacar verbalmente a su "sirviente".

- ¿Qué pasa, te va lo de mirar o qué? - Dijo con bastante brusquedad.

La habitación estaba en una ligera penumbra que le daba un color acaramelado a la piel del conde, que, en circunstancias normales, era blanca como la leche. Y aquél modelito de ropa interior propio de una novia en su noche de bodas no ayudaba a que los ojos de Sebastian se pusieran más rojos de lo normal. Aquello, añadido a las palabras provocadoras de Ciel, hicieron que el demonio quisiera apropiarse de "algo más" aparte del alma del conde.

No obstante, se contuvo. Se tenía que contener. Eso era lo que le convertía en un demonio de alta categoría. No podía dejarse llevar como los vulgares demonios de tercera, que sólo buscaban comer el mayor número de almas. Él, en comparación, comía pocas almas. Pero escogidas. Y cuanto más miraba al pequeño, más apetitosa se le antojaba su alma. Aquellas largas piernas, a pesar de tener doce año, con aquellas medias tan sexys, y el liguero, por no hablar del tanga, que mostraba el firme trasero del conde…

Desde luego que debía tener un alma exquisita.

¿Pero de verdad era el alma de Ciel lo que ahora estaba haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran más rojos de lo normal y sus colmillos más afilados de lo común? No. No era el alma…y que un demonio como él se interesara tan…"humanamente" por su presa no era bueno.

Asi pues, ignorando la pregunta de su amo, e intentando borrar todos los pensamientos humanos de su cerebro, fue a coger aquél vestido amarillo tan feo.

- Pruébese esto - Dijo seriamente.

- Bien - Ciel notó el cambio de actitud de su mayordomo. No entendía qué clase de pensamientos habían pasado por la mente de Sebastian, pero sinceramente agradecía que hubiera ocurrido el cambio, asi que permaneció callado para no provocar a su mayordomo.

Pero los pensamientos humanos seguían corriendo libremente por el cerebro del demonio. Si de verdad se iba a ceñir a vestir al conde, ¿por qué le estaba vistiendo con aquél vestido horrible que sabía que no iba a ser el definitivo?

Sebastian sentía que estaba cayendo en un abismo…en un abismo "celestial" del que no estaba seguro de si iba a poder salir.

Ciel, por su parte, se estaba impacientando.

El vestido era terriblemente feo. No podía ser el definitivo, y los dos lo sabían.

- ¿Por qué no me pruebo directamente el vestido azul, que es el que pensabas desde el principio?

- ¿Y qué piensa el joven amo? - Preguntó el mayordomo intentando acabar cuanto antes con aquello y olvidar definitivamente lo que estaba sintiendo por primera vez en su vida.

- Pues…- Ciel paseó la vista por la vasta colección de vestidos y complementos esparcidos por la habitación - A mi me gusta ese rosa…

- ¿Le gusta? - Preguntó Sebastian, una vez más, cayendo en su naturaleza de demonio.

- Sí…¡pe-pero…! - En aquél momento Ciel se dio cuenta del travieso juego de palabras que había hecho su mayordomo - ¡Pero me gusta como para Lizzy! Que le quedaría bien, y eso…¡no como para mi!

- Desde luego, joven amo - Sonrió maliciosamente Sebastian. - Pues ese, entonces.

Sebastian vistió Ciel con el vestido que el propio conde había elegido. Era rosa, con una combinación blanca y con vuelo por debajo. Tenía pequeñas cintas negras, y un gran lazo blanco y negro con una rosa en el centro.

Una vez se lo hubo puesto, Sebastian se le quedó mirando. Era un vestido verdaderamente precioso, pero…algo fallaba. No le sentaba como le tenía que sentar. El cuerpo del conde no tenía formas, por lo que el vestido quedaba muy…cuadrado.

- Joven amo…tendrá que ponerse un corsé.

- ¿Qué? Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Ciel, sabiendo que aquello era una provocación hacia el demonio. Antes se había hecho la promesa de mantenerse calladito para que el demonio dejara de jugar con él, pero sin embargo, ahora estaba provocándole para que lo hiciera. Encontraba un extraño placer en todo aquello…

A Sebastian también le dejó de importar que sus reacciones fueran tan humanas, tan…primarias.

Miró a Ciel.

Ciel miró a Sebastian.

- Desnúdese.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, en uno de los largos corredores de la mansión Phantomhive, seguían esperando la tía del conde y "El tigre de Shanghai".

- Llevan mucho tiempo ahí metidos, ¿estará pasando algo? - Preguntó Madame Red acercando la oreja a la gruesa puerta.

- Podrían estar pasando muchas cosas…¿verdad, Ran Mao? - Dijo Lau abrazando a la chica. La cara de Madame Red palideció un instante.

- ¡¿Y esta de dónde ha salido?! - Gritó señalándola con el dedo

- Aaah…quién sabe…- Dijo el chino con una media sonrisa.

- Ugh…qué siniestro eres a veces, Lau.

- _AAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!!!!!!! _- Se oyó de repente.

Tanto Lau como Madame Red dieron un pequeño respingo al escuchar semejante grito proviniente de la habitación donde se encontraban Ciel y Sebastian. Los dos se pegaron a la puerta para intentar escuchar mejor.

_- Aaaaah, aaaaaah!! Mmmph…_

El rubor subió a las mejillas de los dos…

_- Aaaah, ¡Se-SEBASTIAN! _

_- Por favor, sopórtelo un poco más. Pronto se acostumbrará._

- Mayordomo-kun tiene pinta de ser insaciable - Dijo Lau maliciosamente con una sonrisa.

- ¡LAU! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Que se trata de mi sobrino!

- _Aaaaah, unghhh, aaa…¡TE DIGO QUE SE ME ESTÁN SALIENDO LOS ÓRGANOS!_

- Cieeeeel - Lloró Madame Red desde fuera - Mi pequeño Ciel…- La mujer se tiró al suelo abrazándose a sí misma y rodando de un lado a otro mientras lloriqueaba.

- Ugh…- Lau se la quedó mirando mientras una gota de sudor le corría por el cuello. Espere, Madame, parece que Mayordomo-kun está diciendo algo.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente y pegó nuevamente la oreja a la puerta.

_- No hay mujer a la que se le salgan los órganos por usar un corsé. _- Y dicho eso apretó más la prenda.

- Ugh…esto…- Empezó Madame Red

- Sí, parece que nos hemos equivocado, jaja. Parece que Mayordomo-kun es un buen mayordomo al fin y al cabo - Rió el chino.

- Y yo pensando que estaría pasando algo…- La tía del conde sintió un poco de vergüenza - No debería pensar mal de ese mayordomo, por muy buen culo que tenga.

-…¿Madame? - Lau lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a la mujer tras el último comentario.

- ¡Como sea! A ver cómo queda mi sobrino. Perdón, sobrina. Juju.

* * *

- Eso ha dolido, Sebastian - Dijo Ciel tras haber pasado una odisea para ponerse el corsé.

- Ahora ya sabe cómo se siente Lady Elisabeth siempre que se pone un vestido bonito para gustar al joven amo - Dijo el mayordomo para probar a su presa.

- Hmph…- Era cierto. Lady Elisabeth, Lizzy, sentía un gran amor por Ciel desde pequeños, y siempre que iba a verle se vestía con sus mejores galas. Sin embargo Ciel nunca había sentido nada más que cariño por ella. Al fin y al cabo, eran amigos de la infancia, pero más allá de eso él no tenía ningún interés especial en ella. La quería, pero como una buena amiga. Y a pesar de estar comprometidos, él lo veía únicamente como negocios. Al fin y al cabo, el que estaría toda la eternidad con él sería Sebastian…

Cuando el nombre de Sebastian le vino a la mente, Ciel volvió a notar mariposas en el estómago, y se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta actual consistía en un tanga negro, con un liguero y unas medias dignas de cualquer víctima de Jack el Destripador, más un corsé de lo más sensual. También notó que su mayordomo pasaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo. Vio sus ojos, una vez más, con aquél tono rojo intenso, y notó como sus colmillos estaban más afilados que de costumbre. Aquello intimidó un poco al conde, pero a la vez, y aunque odiara admitirlo, le gustaba aquella situación. Finalmente, sentándose en un cómodo sillón contestó:

- Lizzy lo hace porque le encantan los vestidos y le gusta verse bien con ellos. Además, no me parece éste el momento más adecuado para hablar de ella.

- Concuerdo con usted, joven amo. No es el momento de hablar de su prometida mientras usted está en ropa interior femenina dentro de una habitación a solas con su mayordomo - Dijo el demonio acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba Ciel esperándole con una sonrisa engreída.

Estaban en el abismo. Pero a ninguno le importó. Sebastian se sentía humano, y Ciel, un demonio.

* * *

- _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

- El corsé, que se le habrá soltado, y Sebastian se lo estará atando de nuevo - Dijo Madame Red.

- Será eso - Contestó Lau sonriéndo irónicamente.

FIN

Notas de la autora: Bueeeeno, pues este ha sido mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji. Como buena yaoista que soy, me gustó tanto la escena del corsé (bueno, en realidad me gustó el episodio cuatro entero xD), decidí hacer este fic. Me he basado en el propio anime para recrear las situaciones, je.

El fina...bueno, podéis pensar lo que queráis, je. Mi intención es que terminaran haciendo cosas prohibidas, juju, pero bueno, que cada uno piense lo que quiera :D

R&R PLEEEEASE!


End file.
